


Honeymoon

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, a little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for marvelismylife blog on Tumblr. From the Smutty Drabble List from the blog (though this is probably longer than a drabble): 16. “I love you.” Bucky and the reader got married and now they're on their honeymoon. (This is the first time I've posted smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the inspiration came from the drabbles list, it’s probably longer than a drabble. This is the first smut fic I’ve posted. I’d appreciate it if you would comment on what you think; just be nice when doing so. Thank you for reading and enjoy Here's the link to the blog: marvelismylife.tumblr.com

Carrying you in his arms bridal style, Bucky takes you across the threshold into the bedroom. He gently lets you down, kisses the crook of your neck. He inhales deeply and smells your floral scent perfume. 

You giggle; his stubble beard tickles your neck. Your arms are on top of his, which are holding you close. Looking down, you see your and Bucky's gold wedding rings, which catches the light. Turning around, his arms still around you, you peck his lips a few times. You feel his hand brushing your hair.

"I still can't believe you married me," he admits, a smile paints his voice.

"I still can't believe you thought I wouldn't want to," you reply beaming.

He grins, eyes closing. He shakes his head; the forest of his dark hair sways a bit. Your husband kisses you softly with a hint of passion, both hands traveling up your back and his thumbs resting at the curve of your breasts. Then suddenly, he closes the space and holds you tightly, deepens the kiss. Bucking his hips into yours, he tries to find friction; it's hard, though, because of your ivory dress; you still moan, nonetheless.

Parting, he says, "Let's go to bed."

You feel his warmth breath on your face. Minty; he must have eaten some during the reception. 

"As enticing as that sounds," you respond, breathing heavily, "I actually wanted to go swimming first."

The cozy house the two of you are staying for the honeymoon rests not to far from the water. You can hear the beach from here. It sings, waves hitting the shore.

"C'mon, doll. We have two weeks to go swimming." His hands finds your ass, grabbing firmly. "I want you now," he continues; his voice sounds husky in your ear. He pecks a corner of your mouth.

His words, the touching, stirs an awakening of passion inside you. Brushing his cheek with the back of your fingers, you say with a smooth voice, "Well...the beach will still be there when we're-"

That's all he needs. Bucky quickly brings you in, kisses roughly. He cups your breasts, gives them a squeeze.

A wave of desire washes over you. You take off the jacket of his tux. Then, parting your lips, you fumbly undo the buttons of his shirt. About halfway, he helps with the rest. The white shirt lands on the floor with a soft murmur.

A smile lighting his face, the groom takes your hand and spins you until he faces your back. Bucky unlaces the string of your corset. It soon hits the floor, a puddle of ivory around your feet. He chuckles and smacks your ass.

You jump at his touch. Only in your strapless bra and thong, you turn and playfully shove him. The both of you laugh. He kisses the top of your head as you remove his pants.

Then he picks you up and carefully throws you on the bed. Bucky bites his lip at the sight of your breasts jiggling a bit. Lifting an eyebrow, you pat on the mattress. He chuckles loudly and enthusiastically accepts the invitation.

Climbing on top of you, he moves your hair away from your face. "Ready, doll?"

You nod and say eagerly, "Yes."

He kisses you, which starts softly then evolves into ravenous. His hands brushes your arms, metal hand turns warm from your body heat. Then one of them travels to your thigh while the other is used for support. 

Your hands stroke his torso. When they skim his sensitive nipples, Bucky breaks the kiss and arches his back. He moans, eyes closed, before returning his sight on you. He's pleased.

Reaching behind you, he works on unclasping your bra. Your breasts soon are free. He tosses the article of clothing away randomly, staring at your chest with hunger. He begins to suck, tongue drawing circles around your nipple. The metal hand fondles the other one.

Crying out in pleasure, your fingers dig in his hair. You feel his teeth biting gently on your bud, lifting a little, then let your boob fall with a slight bounce.

He soon addresses the other one. You feel his saliva on the one he parted from as he takes a mouthful of you. The thumb of his good hand lovingly strokes the nipple he left then he twists it.

You gasp. "Bucky!"

Mouth leaving your chest, he looks at you with a grin. He cups your face with one hand. "What? Are you enjoying yourself, darling?" After you nod, your husband gives a quick kiss. 

"I love you," you confess.

He brushes your cheek. "I love you, too."

Bucky kisses down your neck, the space between your chest, and down your stomach. Grasping the straps of your thong, he removes it while keeping his eyes on you. Tossing it wherever, he kisses your inner thighs before eating you out.

You let out a loud cry, heart beating faster. Moaning, you look as he licks you, sucks your clit. You gather his hair with your hand, call his name in pleasure. You can't help that you're holding your breath in sheer satisfaction, can't lie still. As he gets a good hold of you, your back arches, toes pinch.

"Oh, B-Bucky. I'm-I'm gonna cum." Your voice is a whisper. You mean it to be louder; however, you can't muster that volume.

His hand slithers north then fondles your breast. He lifts his head enough to stroke that bundle of nerves you have in a circular motion. 

"Bucky!"

Returning his head between your legs, he continues to suck with more hunger. Soon, as the pleasure continues to build and he showing his love, is too much to handle. You experience the tidal wave that is your orgasm. You cum; he accepts it, enjoys it by licking your offering, all of it. 

Once you're clean, Bucky straightens then wipes his mouth. "I love how you taste, doll."

"That was amazing," you admit breathlessly.

"I'm not done with you yet...my new wife," he replies with joy.

The groom flips you over. Down your spine, he kisses and licks you. When Bucky reaches the bottom, he hikes your hip. With his hand on your stomach, he lifts your upper body. You wait for whatever he has plan on all fours. He takes off his boxers then slides himself inside you. You call out his name, very pleased, as he begins by massaging the tip of his cock. 

As he progresses, his thrusts that were once soft are now full on and rough. All of his cock that he can manage to pump inside eagers your walls immensely. The walls twitch, beckon him. Your breasts bounce with each thrust. His fingers dig. You hear his gunts, adding to the music of skin slapping and your own loud hollering. 

"Doll," Bucky yells between breaths, "please tell me that...that you're a-almost there! I can't hold it m-much longer!" He releases another grunt.

"Yes! Yes, I'm-"

You're interrupted by your second orgasm. Your release washes over him, which makes him cum as well. As your walls swallow all he gives, he continues to pump, slowing down, until the wave is over.

Once he pulls out, you collapse on the bed. You turn over and see your husband hovering above you. He kisses you, his mouth heavy and sloppy. You feel the bristles of his beard. Then he flops next to you, panting and exhausted. 

After a few deep breaths, you go over and rest your head on his chest, your arm around him. He holds you, too, and brushes your back. 

"Oh, Bucky." You try to catch your breath.

"Darling." He takes a deep breath. "I love you."

Smiling, you reply, "I love you, too." You look at him, your face inches from his. "This is just our first day of our honeymoon. What will the rest of our two weeks have in store for us?"


End file.
